


Brusali

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: Some achievements are worth celebrating. Somewhat prequel to ‘In Addition’.  (Prompt 001 Beginnings)





	

“Okay, so... is this done?” Dean asked, looking over the wooden frame in some semblance of disbelief. “Like, have we actually put the hellbeast together?”

 

“And, therefore, mastered a very specific set of Swedish vocabulary,” Seamus teased and stretched his arms up over his head. He had no idea that bed construction was such a tiring sport. 

 

Dean stood up and copied the maneuver, groaning. Seamus wolf-whistled obnoxiously at Dean’s stretches, and Dean winked overly salaciously. 

 

“Hey there, Irish. Don’t be getting any ideas. We’ve got to get that mattress up here first.” Dean gestured towards the solid form of the mattress lying on the floor of the bedroom. “Once we do that, however, and get the sheets on there, I will happily stretch for you in any configuration you so choose.”

 

Seamus levitated the mattress into place with a lazy flick of his wand and then set about finding whichever of their new sets of bedding seemed easiest to get to. In the end, he decided on a set with blue and green stripes since that package had a very easy to open seal. 

 

The bed was barely made, the duvet clumsily thrown in the general direction of the mattress, when Seamus dropped onto the bed and grinned. 

 

“So, if I were to tell you that I’m stupid sorts of happy right now, just being here with you and like... knowing that we’re really going to like... properly do this whole thing is just like... stupid sorts of excellent, would that be a weird thing for me to acknowledge?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

Dean took off his t-shirt and threw it across the room. 

 

“It’s fine,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. “But, if I were to let you know that I spend entirely too much time thinking about you these days and that, sometimes when I do it, you’re even wearing clothes, how would you feel about that?”

 

Seamus laughed.

 

“I would feel as if it was a crying shame considering how good I look when I’m not wearing ‘em.” he offered, shrugging out of his own shirt and setting to work on his denims. 

 

It was quite a while before any of them actually said anything else that was necessarily coherent, but it was probably safe to assume that Dean agreed.


End file.
